


Live Those Dreams

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Recording, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rosa's Pokewood dreams haven't been coming true so well, but she receives an offer to give her a lead starring role and kicktart her career. Too bad it's in interracial gangbang porn. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 26





	Live Those Dreams

Rosa's career in show business was off to a frustrating start. Pokewood was supposed to be the place where dreams came true and anyone could be a star, but she found herself stonewalled at every turn by insistences: it didn't matter how pretty her face was or how much passion she had, if she wanted to be in big movies, she'd need to work her way up from the bottom. Small parts, minor projects, supporting roles. Nobody showed up and got a headline gig immediately, and the work she needed up taking on was a frustrating cycle of everything that wasn't what she wanted, a drawn-out treatment that saw her lining up for minor bits, sometimes parts where she didn't even get to speak.

Weeks of acting in tiny parts had gotten Rosa nowhere. She was still auditioning, still trying to get attention, still working on private movies seen by almost nobody. She needed her big break, and she had no idea where it was supposed to be, but it sure as hell wasn't here, wasn't in the way she kept doing things. Rosa needed better, and she didn't expect to find it in such a seedy form. One director really liked her videos. He'd caught them looking around for yet-unknown talent he wanted to give an opportunity to, and gave her what seemed like the first honest answer she'd found yet.

"If you wanna turn heads, you gotta give it."

He explained that there were two ways starlets were made in Pokewood; they slept with directors behind the scenes, or they got their break in adult videos and got attention on them, then took parts off of their porn notoriety and proved they could really act. It didn't sound quite right to Rosa, but she felt ready to believe just about anything she was told in her hopeless and confused state, full of frustrations bubbling up to the surface, a needy desire to be seen and to be celebrated that had her agreeing to the director's offer, as he explained what she wanted. To Rosa, who had only had sex a couple times, and never in the capacity she was being asked to it, sounded like madness. But for a desperate Rosa, the choice between staying in her comfort zone or making her dreams come true was an easy one to accept.

She signed the contract, agreed to do the video, and prepared for a leading role set to change her life, just not in the ways she thought it would.

"Hi, I'm Rosa, and you're about to see a pretty Unova native get stuffed full of black cock for the very first time." She looked right into the camera as she sat it, standing against a backdrop of the black men in question. Five tall, muscular black men stood around Rosa, some placing their hands onto her pale, flat stomach or her soft thighs as they imposed upon her their presence and their want, standing ready to put her to work, ready to make sure she went all out with them. There was no other way forward for her. She stood in black thigh-highs and a pink string bikini her tits were ready to fall out of and her puffy pussy lips weren't even fully covered by.

All the confidence Rosa put forward was a front. A front born of the need for this to go well. Rosa had a dream to live, and this was the only way forward, so she did her part to give up to that, ready now to make her move and take her shot. She had to do her best here, had to make sure she arrived and put on a performance people could be happy with. She continued, "I've had a bit of sex before. Only with boyfriends. Never with hung black studs, so you're about to watch real, genuine reactions of a sweet girl getting her holes broken in by real men’s cocks." She had the guidance before going into the scene; lean into the racial talk, flaunt the big black dicks and their size, emphasize all of it. She wasn't sure why, but she was ready to do it.

Her hands reached toward the laps of the men by her sides, reaching into the tight, strained underwear that held their erect cocks, and just getting her hands around their shafts was a surprising challenge. Rosa had no idea what she was in for or how to deal with all these newfound rushes of panic and heat. She had a lot riding on her performance, and Rosa was ready to see it all through, to deliver and impress as she fished out the huge cocks waiting for her, gasping as she actually took them out. She saw these big, muscular men and knew it was going to be a lot. she didn't know how big their cocks were going to be, didn't know how they'd feel in her hand, but she knew immediately that this was going to be too much. Not that it stopped her; holding tight and steadying her shaky thoughts.

The cameras watched as Rosa jerked along both cocks, holding them out. "Look at how big they are. These huge cocks are likely to split a girl like me in half! I hope I'll be able to take them." There was something exciting about the almost hopeless thrills that hit her; whatever she was about to do, taking these cocks was going to be an experience like nothing else. That much, she felt suddenly very certain of, preparing for the craziness to follow. The next step was already firm in mind, at least, and Rosa was ready to keep rolling with this utter insanity as she sank to her knees, both men circling around her and presenting their cocks before her face.

"You're so much bigger than my last boyfriend was. I think maybe twice as big." She stroked their cocks with slow, clumsy motions, wondering how to best handle these intimidating sights and the sensation of surprise that hit her. Rosa wasn't sure what she was doing, but the motion of stroking cocks at least felt smooth and natural enough to her, helping her along as she prepared herself for the craziness to follow. Stroking these cocks all day wasn't going to make for good video, and she had to push farther, opening her mouth and starting to lick up and down the lengths of the cocks. Clumsy kisses thrown in helped pad out her affections, as she explored them more, gaining a newfound appreciation for the sheer size of the formidable dicks she'd have to take on, surprised she was actually about to do all this.

But there she was, paying licks up and down the cock, loving motions of her tongue pushing firmer against the imposing possibilities as she gave up further, accepting a greater sense of want upon herself as she gave in to this. How was she going to even fit these cocks into her mouth? Rosa had so many questions and so many worries, all of which spun wildly about in her head as she tried to feel this out, losing ground bit by bit to growing temptations and frustrations. She had a fire lit inside of her, though. A need to do well and to prove herself that overwhelmed reason and any inhibitions that could have held her back. Rather than fight it, Rosa opened her mouth and took one of the cocks in.

It was a tough fit. Her jaw definitely wasn't ready for this, but stubborn pushes forward kept Rosa indulging sucking deeper down the cock and taking it into her mouth, shutting her eyes tight and trying her best to focus on what was important: she had a chance here to do something amazing. Back and forth her head rocked, accepting this wild pleasure, giving up to the wanton flares of heat and desperation that took such abrupt hold of her. Switching quickly to the other cock, she felt a little more confident in taking it down, felt a little more ready to give up. She wanted to find a steady groove in the middle of extremes, wanted to do her part to satisfy these chaotic swells of panic and heat that let her with questions aplenty, but Rosa had a movie to shoot, and her mouth had more important things to do.

Stroking and sucking on these two formidable, imposing cocks was a lot more than Rosa felt she was fully prepared to do, but she was determined to see this all through, to keep sucking and indulging as groans egged her on, both men eager to see her perform and encouraging her to push on stronger. Hands on her head and encouraging remarks of, "Keep sucking, white girl," made her feel all the stranger, but she was getting into it, finding that the words had an effect on her she wasn't expecting, but each emboldened push forward was just a little more ready than the last. As a hand reached and slipped under the barely-there bikini top to grope one of her breasts, she burned with surprise, shyness, and a need to keep giving in.

Rosa figured she could get away with a little bit of shy, slow sucking to start with as she explored how to even handle these cocks, getting used to this and taking her time. It was a steady burn, one that brought her pleasure growing fiercer with each pass of her head, each motion and suck. She learned her way around this, and there wasn't a whole lot of sense or restraint to be found here, but within that chaos came something exciting, as she pushed, as she earned more groans, more excitement, before finally, the men came. One of them came in her mouth, making her eyes go wide as he overfilled it with a shot of cum hitting the back of her throat, making her pull back and drool spunk while the other erupted too, finishing on the side of her face. The cock she pulled back from shot a few more strands dead center around her lips and nose, landing with gooey excitement and leaving her a mess.

"Your cum tastes so good," she moaned. "I can't wait to taste more black cock and have more of your thick cum in my belly."

Hands seized her hair buns and took her by surprise; Rosa had been told to 'go with the flow', but her co-stars had been told to let her have one fairly calm blowjob scene and then take her by storm. With her head turned to the side, she had no time at all to respond to the brutal slam of a girthy cock forcing its way down her throat, catching Rosa horribly off guard and making her gag on the sudden shove of a thick, greedy shaft deep into her gullet. Panic hit her quickly as this cock moved with much less restraint or control, pounding its way brutally down her gullet with a point to prove and no time to waste. Rosa gagged and struggled, caught in a sudden state of feverish panic as she took on a cock recklessly claiming her tight mouth and showing her no mercy.

"Time to break this pretty girl's throat in," the man groaned. "This face is too cute to not fuck." her hands grasped at his thighs for leverage and pressure, but he held her down without much care for what she was doing, holding strong and misusing her with as much thorough, careless fever as he could. There was no restraint, no care, no control. Just wild slams forward, making Rosa gag and struggle as she felt the shameless fever take hold of her. Rosa couldn’t speak up, couldn't say something about the wild treatment pushing her harder into surrender, making her head spin and throb.

Breathing was difficult, but there was no way to shove him back, and Rosa realized she was stuck here, letting her throat get pounded and stretched out around this girthy cock, taking his balls against her chin as she received the most shameless of pressures. It was wild and baffling, bringing with it an excess Rosa could do nothing about, but she felt like she had to try, stumbling and shivering through absolute panic. The other men all cheered him on and encouraged him to have his way harder with her, calling her 'that little bitch' while they indulged in her. "Nothing but black dicks are ever going to fit in these holes when we're done," one of them promised, and Rosa was baffled by the growing panics and pressures of this situation, but she felt utterly hopeless in the face of all of it.

Drool dripped from her lips as she took on this shameless oral pounding, as the camera captured her panic and her dismay, but Rosa knew she had to keep taking this, knew her career depended on giving her all to this gangbang, and if the men were going to take control of her and thoroughly ravage and ruin her, then Rosa was going to meet that ferocity with a firm smile and earn her place. She had one chance here to prove to the world what she could do, and nothing was going to hold her back from giving up to all of it. When the man came, it was without warning, an eruption of hot spunk right down her throat, making Rosa gag and struggle as it all pumped its way down and she felt herself in way over her head. Every drop wasp umped directly down her gullet before he drew back.

Panting heavily, Rosa was left on her knees, spit dripping from her lips as the slimy cock slapped across her face. "We're going to ruin your tight, little holes," the man promised. "You'll be hooked on black dick by the end of this, just like that Roxie bitch we broke in last week."

"Roxie?" Rosa gasped, looking up startled and trying to think her way through some sort of answer just in time to end up dragged back and up, lifted abruptly and dragged back onto the couch behind her as he sat down. His huge cock rested between her thighs as he pulled her back, leaving her no time to respond or react. 

"Time to break in this tight pussy," he bragged, tugging her panties aside and grabbing hold of her, groping and fondling all over her body as he made his move without a damn shred of patience or calm. Rosa had no time at all to respond to any of this as he lifted her up and slammed her down onto his cock. It wasn't a careful motion, wasn't a show of anything restrained or careful, he just impaled her down onto his fat prick and began to use her. His hands held onto her waist as he guided her up and down, tugging her without patience along his cock and using her as hard as he could. "Only black dick's going to feel good in here again, you'll be too loose to feel anything else."

Rosa had never had a cock even half as big as this inside of her before, and the wild, brutal slam down only made it harsher and imposing. She let out a wild gasp of pleasure, a feverish cry of lust and want that hit her with too much fire to help. Her body followed, breasts bouncing, one even slipping out of the barely-present bikini top as her spine arched back and she let out noises of utter panic. The feverish sensation of being stretched open by dick was a whole lot more than Rosa was prepared to face, and she struggled now under this attention, under the discerning haze and panic of trying to keep up with a pressure growing harsher by the second. The steepest, wildest excesses of this treatment hit her all at once, and Rosa was in no way prepared to face these startling pulses of wicked pressure now.

Up and down her body moved, jerked along by the shameless, greedy tugs of a man ready to break her in. Rosa could barely keep her head on as she worked along his cock, feeling him fill her, nearly bottoming out inside of her pussy with each tug down, and every step of the way, she continued to gasp and shiver, head swaying as she tried to focus. "It's so big!" she shrieked, and it felt like a delayed reaction, like her mouth had only just became aware of what her brain had been telling herself and expressed it in hopeless wells of fever. This was a mess, and it remained a mess she was without a choice but to keep taking, rocked up and down with little focus or control, just taking the huge cock and losing herself to hazy swells of pulsing heat, a desperation like nothing else.

The searing twist of raw sensation and fever hit Rosa with something much too fierce to help, but beneath the rumbling of this panic came something that was far more concerning; the idea of letting go. Pleasure came up from behind, snuck up on her with a conviction and wickedness that drove her hard over the edge, into an orgasm that sounded more like a cry for help. Her spine arched back, fierce spikes of sensation driving her into a frenzy too mad to help, her body burning and craving, giving up to the chaos and embracing something that felt unshakable, felt mad. A hard slam pulled her down with finality onto the big cock, as the man delighted in filling her with hot spurts of molten spunk. She took every drop into her waiting hole, thrashing, squealing, pushed into a confusing rush of pleasure she was hopelessly thrown by.

But Rosa didn't have time to dwell on it or think through the feelings that ripped through her. Hands seized her and dragged her in for more, bending her over the edge of the couch as another man stepped up. "Thanks for getting her loosened up for me," he said, before ramming into Rosa's cunt again, long before she had even begun to recover from the impact of the last orgasm, and with wild slams forward, he wasted no time in getting to work fucking her, drilling her snug hole and subjecting her to the most shameless and feverish of aggressions.

Wild thrusts into her snug hole from behind pushed Rosa, kept her deep in a state of clumsy, foggy heat so much more feverish and wilder than she could help, her body struggling now to make sense to feelings that wore through her. "It's so much," she whined, feeling the brutal speed and vigor that took hold of her body, struggling through the fog and panic to deal with these emotions while falling deeper into the crushing panic that came with them. Her hands gripped the edge of the couch tighter, feeling the weight heat and panic keep wearing down her thoughts. Rosa was committed, but that commitment came with the shaky sensation of complete surrender, clumsy and aimless and demanding so much more than she was ready to handle.

"Get used to it, you're a slut for black dick now," he said. His words felt like a confusing threat, fogging up her thoughts and leaving Rosa unsure what to make of that idea. She felt her head swim with possibilities, with vague, confused notions she didn't really have a way to grasp or control. This was all such pure excess, and it pushed her deeper into a fog, into the idea of complete bafflement and surrender as her body was tugged back and forth under this attention. She did her best to deal with these thrusts, did her best to contain emotions spiraling into madness as wild thrusts wore her down thoroughly. Rosa didn't fully understand what those words even meant, didn't grasp what was being done to her but stumbling her way nonetheless through this baffling heat, a panic and a fever that kept hitting, guiding her down.

What she did know wat that it felt good. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but the raw sensation of her crushing orgasm took hold of her, made Rosa shriek out loud as she came again. It was harder this time, more imposing and threatening, bringing her a sensation of raw excitement and foggy ecstasy much too grand to help. There was no containing these feelings, no restraining the wild bliss of giving up, and as she gave in, she found pure satisfaction was all that tool her, her pussy filled with cum and a shaky sense of excitement leaving her with more questions. Rosa didn't know how to deal with how good this felt, but she knew she was more ready now to explore the possibilities yet to take her.

"That felt so good," she whined, biting her lip, trembling as she looked back at him, struggling to consider how these sweeps of sensation washed over her. Rosa wasn't sure how to pull herself back from the chaos that had taken her, but she felt happy to keep sinking into these feelings, keep exploring the idea of giving in to this. "I've never..."

"You've never what, girl?" A cock smacked across her cheek as one of the men stepped up to her, manhandling her with a firm and disrespectful cockslapping that should have bothered Rosa more than it did, but she felt lost now to this joy. Her mouth opened, eyes staring up at the man, and he responded by shoving his cock into her mouth, starting to facefuck her as another came up from behind to ram into her pussy. Rosa didn't have time to deal with the reality of what was happening to her, taken by the shameless thrusts filling her from either end, subjecting her to a dizzying storm of feverish lust and want that she just had to take. Nothing was normal or sane about this, but she knew what she had to do.

Steadying her hands and knees underneath herself, Rosa prepared herself to take on these mad thrusts, struggling to hold onto some shred of control and reason as brutal slams forward drove her mad. A cock in each hole laid waste to her much more intensely than she was ready to handle, but she felt prepared to make the most of it, felt ready to take these brutal thrusts and control herself in this wild descent, both holes loosened up now and a bit more amenable to the thorough thrashing they received. It was still too much, but her body was more prepared to face it, struggling under so the fever and trying to make sense of things that wanted to ruin her completely.

Two men at once was so much more than she'd ever felt before, but for some reason, sensation followed, a welcome, shivering rush of pleasure she just had to accept, had to seek more of as it unraveled her thoughts. The pleasure hit her with too much power and want for her to help, and each step of the way, Rosa gave up deeper, wanting to let herself give in, exploring surrender and melting, under something that continued to push her limits, continued to make her struggle. She wanted it too badly to control herself, and the brilliant pulse of lust hit her hotter stronger. She felt oddly happy to let go of control. 

How this felt so good was almost beyond Rosa now, but she kept taking it, kept bucking and twisting under a growing need to let herself go, and the desperation continued to push her limits, continued to make her body throb. This pleasure was too shameless to help, and Rosa crashed harder, deeper, bucking under the joy and embracing this mess, heaving between their cocks and savouring the thrill of getting ravaged, getting pounded and ruined by the desires that kept coming. It felt too good to resist, and Rosa didn't even realize how deep she was falling as she gave in to it, as she accepted this brilliant, heated joy. It was too much, and she just had to let it take her by storm, crashing into a powerful orgasm that melted away all sense and restraint for the sake of complete surrender.

Cum filling up both her holes only added to the ecstasy, pushed her into a state of dizzy joy that Rosa had no idea how to deal with, thrashing harder and bucking under the bliss of letting herself go completely. The shameless embrace of pleasure and want made for the most perfect and wild of indulgences. She couldn't resist the feeling of raw want that hit her, that swelled up through her body and plunged her into chaos. It all flipped a switch inside of her, made her twist under the delight and the fever of true surrender, letting go completely. She shook and shivered as the cocks remained buried inside of her, holding strong and doing what she could to deal with all this dizzy bliss, before finally the cocks pulled back and she embraced the warm, gooey joy of being completely used.

"I've never felt so good in my life," she finally said, staring up at the man. "Your huge, black cock tasted so good. And the one in my pussy... Nngh, I felt like I was getting split open, but I've never been happier. My body is getting used to it now, and I... I want more!"

Rosa wasn't sure how much of what she was doing qualified as acting. she felt disoriented and like she was giving up to the truth of how she felt more than she would have liked to admit, driven to accept that she felt amazing, that her body wanted more of this, and that she just had to give up to it. She wasn't given much of a choice here, aflame with so much more need than she could possibly deal with and loving every cock drunk second of it; she wanted more. So much more.

And she got that. Hands hooked under her legs and hauled her up, getting behind hr neck and locking her into a full nelson hold as he lifted her up and slammed her down onto his cock, forcing her to take on the thick embrace and rough penetration, slammed into hard and crying out again. The last of her pristine holes was claimed by another oversized black dick, and Rosa fell into the cycle of those same sensations again, the over-full stretching and the hazy rush of complete surrender. But this time, Rosa's mind was open, and more importantly, her body was ready.

"I love black dick!" she shouted, crying out in shaky surrender, in a pleasure and a desperation so wicked that she couldn't keep her head on straight. Rosa was aflame with pleasure beyond her wildest imaginings, and she wanted more of it, thrashing back and forth, demanding more as she was folded in half and stuffed full of cock, taking the pressure and the panic of getting ravaged. "Please, fuck me harder. I don't know why I'd ever want any other kind of cock inside of me. This is amazing!" This almost didn't make sense to her, but that only made this more maddeningly appealing to Rosa. Losing control was pure bliss, and she was happy to let it go wild.

The look of indecently glazed-over bliss on Rosa's face only became hotter as she gave up completely to pleasure, letting the pleasure guide her, thrown into excitement and lust was something she couldn't help. "Flood my guts with cum!" she sang, twisting under pleasure and desperation too wild to help. Rosa wanted only more, and she didn't care about anything that wasn't giving completely up to the pleasure, a pulsating madness and fever that kept her giving up, twisting through her and completely demanding her surrender. There was nothing that she could help in this mess, thrown into the deep end and accepting with the utmost of cravings this pleasure. "I love black dick," she said again, more exhausted this time.

She was thrown down onto another man's lap, received and dragged to the floor, guided into pleasure and bliss she just had to accept. She stumbled onto a cock, and the momentum wasn't just about the pull. She threw herself down, gripping him and moaning as she took on raw pleasure. "Look at you, you little cockslut," he said, tugging her other breast out of the bra it was still halfway inside of, pulling the strings down and under her tits entirely, leaving them free to bounce in his face. "Are you addicted to black dick, now?"

"I'm hooked!" she screamed, drunkenly slamming herself down onto him, fucking herself onto his cock and expressing every hopeless, wicked throb of pleasure, a bliss she just had to burn up under the pressure of. She was so caught up and dizzy under the thrill of riding dick that she didn't realize another man was coming up from behind. Not until his cock shoved into her ass and her body tightened up. "Oh my god, can I even fit these cocks?" she asked, shaky and confused, trembling und er raw pleasure, struggling to deal with the molten joy of getting pounded, thrown into surrender and heat, a bliss too wild to help. "I'm going to get split open!"

Rosa had started to forget the camera was even there. She was so hazy and unfocused that she could barely help herself, a pleasure driving her into wild surrender, bringing on something truly brilliant. Wild thrusts into her holes kept her hooked, kept her struggling and shivering under a bliss too messy to help, taking on these thrusts and craving more of this treatment. Rosa no longer cared about reason or restraint, only wanting to get fucked harder, wanting to burn up brighter. She loved this, wanted to take on these cocks and embrace the complete surrender and ecstasy of getting fucked stupid, until nothing remained but surrender. Her hips jerked back and forth, giving in to precisely that.

"I'll never want any other dick in me again. Only black cocks from now on for my holes. They're the only ones that will fit!" Singing in shrieking joy, Rosa loved the feeling of unraveling under all this attention, scrambling and struggling through foggy pulses of want as she let herself succumb. This was pure madness, a joy she needed to keep giving into. This had been something Rosa did to save her career, but now, she was throwing her into a joy beyond reason, and all she really wanted was to keep giving in, burning up brighter and embracing the possibility that what she truly needed was to let go of reason. The senseless pulse of want kept her falling, squirming and stumbling and unraveling through complete desperation.

Her orgasm was unbelievable, a downward spiral of unraveling bliss so chaotic and so strange that she couldn't deal with it all. Rosa crashed into a remarkable orgasm, a pulse of joy she was helpless against, craving something that she could not get enough of. Her body twisted and ached, screaming, "Rearrange my insides!" as the men both filled her up with their cum, plunging Rosa deeper into the dizzy, senseless, fuck-drunk bliss she craved. She thrashed and twitched between their bodies, but the men didn't slow down. They kept slamming into her, fucking her through their orgasms and on into a next round as Rosa's moans grew louder and more senseless. Rosa couldn’t grasp how far she had fallen, she just knew she wanted more.

"Got to shut this loud bitch up," one of the other men said, and shoved his cock into her mouth. He didn't waste time in warming up as he got right to facefucking Rosa, who gagged sputtered all the same on the meaty prick, craving a pleasure too grand and too wicked to help. Her body was weak and incapable of dealing with these crushing delights, as she enjoyed now three cocks fucking her body raw at the same time. It was madness by any standard, a senseless stretch of heat that challenged her to make some shred of sense while failing to comprehend any of it. She'd never felt this good, never understood how much these pleasures could rip through her and wear down her sense of focus and self so viciously, but even that wasn't enough.

With every hole stuffed full of dick, Rosa's hands gestured out toward the other two men in the room, and they happily laid their cocks against her palms. as her fingers wrapped around them and she took on five men at once. For a sweet, small town girl who'd never seen a black man naked before and had only enjoyed the most vanilla sex conceivable, to now take on five huge, black studs and crave more seemed almost too insane to be real, but Rosa remained firm, forward, refusing to slow anything down as she kept on taking this brutal treatment, unstoppable and untameable, wanting to get more, wanting to black out on the cock in her throat, get knocked up by the dick in her pussy, and feel the one in her ass flood her guts with another shot of cum. She didn't care about anything now that wasn't the complete unraveling of her senses.

The senseless joy of giving up as hard as she could became too much for Rosa to bear. she felt delirious, hazy, filled with pleasures wilder and more shameless than she could possibly deal with, and all she wanted was to keep falling, awash now in pleasures so decadent and so unrepentant that she stopped making sense. She understood only her primal need for more, the desire to break down and be pushed hard into crushing ecstasy as she kept on heaving through this joy. Nothing could slow her down, nothing could keep her under control. Rosa needed to burn, and wasn't sure she'd ever have enough

With unbearable amounts of cum flooding into her holes and splattering all over her sides, Rosa couldn't hold back the pulsing orgasm that ripped through her. she was on a new level of complete surrender, completely incapable of dealing with these sensations, wanting to learn how good it could feel to come undone and no longer processing anything else. This shameless, feverish bliss kept her under, and she wanted only to keep going, drunkenly and stubbornly heaving against the pleasure, throwing herself in against it with increasing panic and wild desperation, craving something she could give up to fully, desperate to burn and feel. 

This wasn't about the shoot anymore. Wasn't about her career. All Rosa truly cared about was getting fucked.  
*************************  
Rosa lay slumped against the couch with a flaccid black cock resting over her eyes. Her eyes were rolled back, tongue hung out, and she threw up the double peace signs. There was cum everywhere, and much of it masked the words now written over her body. Phrases like 'black cocks only', 'broken-in slut', 'cum dumpster', and 'dumb bitch' covered her body. She was dazed, helpless, and looked overjoyed, as the director finally called for the end of the scene.

Rosa was too dizzy to understand anything the director said to her as he congratulated her for doing the video. She was too hazy, too aimless, so hopelessly intoxicated and incapable of dealing with her thoughts, as her head rolled and she struggles to make sense of any of this. But she understood what she had done, and as she stared at him, she finally spat out, "Can I be in your next movie?"

This was going to be amazing for Rosa's career. Just not in the ways she thought it would be. She'd be a big movie star soon; it was just going to be as an interracial porn starlet instead of the spunky heroine she'd always dreamt of being. Somehow, it felt more fulfilling that way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
